Xes1
are items left by the ancient civilization. They are impossible to re-create with current technology and knowledge.Magic element (魔素 Maso, localized as seithr) is a substance that covers the planet. It cannot be tasted, smelled, or seen. However, in thick clumps it can be seen, and it looks like a black fog. The element can be categorized as a Particle Type Program (粒子型プログラム Ryūshi-gata Puroguramu),1 and it's unknown how and what creates it. The Boundary is filled with the magic element, and the Kilns are connected to it. Before the Great Dark War, the public was unaware of the magic element's existence, and only conjurers, mediums and Drive-Unions had any use of this element. After the appearance of the Black Beast, the humanity has learned about the element. For the sake of victory over the Beast, Nine of the Six Heroes tried to teach people the art of sorcery, which is easier to perform than magic, and uses the magic element. However, people were not able to use it, so the Magic Formula, the fusion of magic and science, has been invented. When one uses Magic Formula, they draw the element out of the environment to power it, but there is only so much magic element in a given area. If one were to use up all of this element, they would have to wait a while for it to replenish. Some people can perform Magic Formula with less magic element than others. In small doses, magic element is harmless to humans, and even has favorable effects on the world, as in the deeps of First Area, the element leaking from the Kiln was neutralizing radiation and other harmful substances, clearing the air of any pollution.2 In larger quantities, it can carry very detrimental effects; one can become addicted and their body will deteriorate. After the Great Dark War, a lot of humans and animals became tainted with the magic element and died off, save for the Kaka tribe. Humans were forced to move to high-altitude areas and create cities there. This is where the Hierarchical Cities come from. It is believed that all living things are made of the magic element and humans can even be broken down to it either by the Soul Eater or when Drive-Unions progress to Phase 6. During the course of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Bang Shishigami activated the Kushinada's Lynchpin, and the world has been depleted of the magic element. After the ending of BlazBlue: Centralfiction story, the magic element has returned to the world as it was before. it allows him to see the numerical value of a person's life force. The Eye of the Hunter is closer to an ability than it is a Drive. The Eye also determines who is the heir or leader of the Terumi flan, leading it to be Saya Terumi's sole desire. A person's life force value dictates how much life they have residing within them. This value will decrease if a person is: sad, in pain, in despair or bitter; on the flip side, the value will increase if a person is: happy, feeling lucky, in love, embarrassed, impatient or even angry. Tadayuki Isa had a life force value that is smaller than patients who have been hospitalized, but was acting seemingly fine, something that Naoto notes to be strange. As well as the ability to see someone's life force, it also allows the user to see what happens to a person when their life force falls into 0. The result is the ability to see a form of noise consume and run havoc across the person's body until it forms into a black mass that resembles Arakune. The owners of the Eye of the Hunter see the life-force values in ancient characters (古代文字 kodaimonji), that are also used in magic SPECIAL in which over 3000 people disappeared without a trace. A black storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and engulfed a part of the city, leaving only destruction in its wake. As the Wadatsumi Laboratory was at the center of the cataclysm, the incident is often shorthanded to Wadatsumi. The site of the incident was named "Closed Special Ward" (閉鎖特区 Heisa Tokku), and it was forbidden for most to enter without permission. It has a diameter of two kilometers. No grass or plants can grow there. The cause for the Incident was the tempering of the Embryo, and the true form of the storm was the Grimoire of Origin using "Soul Eater" to collect Magic Element for the tempering. There were other casualties other than those that disappeared, such as Mei Amanohokosaka's father, who had their souls drained. Less than 1% of the population survived the incident. When Ryōko Kagari stopped the tempering, the black storm spread out like crystals in the air, producing a mass increase of Unions.Later it's revealed that Hinata was the cause to due to the original Touya dying and used the power of the embryo and the Original Grimoire to make a new Touya. fragment of someone's memories. If a person possesses one of these fragments while moving to a lower level of the Phantom Field, they can view the memory encased within it. ACk entirely of liquid Magic Element. Added with his erratic nature makes him a difficult opponent to overcome. He is able to dive into the ground as a puddle and sink into the ground to avoid attacks and render himself invisible to enemy detection until he is struck. His gooey body encompasses a horde of poisonous insects that swarm around his opponents.